When a company buys devices such as personal computers, laptops, etc. for use by its employees, those devices typically must be configured by the Information Technology department so that each device will be customized for the use of that company and/or by a particular employee. Such customization may include such things as setting IP addresses, wireless addresses, security keys, user ID, etc. To set these parameters, each device must be removed from its shipping carton, assembled, powered up, and operated to set the relevant parameters. In some cases, the device must also then be disassembled and re-packed into its shipping carton for delivery to its destination. The time and effort involved in this whole process can cost the company a great deal of money in labor costs, delays, etc.